1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a new trailer lighting device for illuminated the side of a truck during a turn and for shining lights rearward of a trailer when the truck is moves in reverse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer lighting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,917 describes a device for illuminating areas to the side of a trailer. Another type of trailer lighting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,728 that also includes one or more lights mounted to a trailer so that the areas to the sides of the trailer are illuminated. The areas illuminated give the driver an indication of whether or not vehicles near the trailer are behind, or adjacent to the trailer. Another such device for indicating a objects around the perimeter of a trailer is found in U.S. patent application US2003/0107900 A1.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that turns on side lights for illuminating areas adjacent to the sides of a trailer near the end of the trailer. Such a system should only be utilized during times of darkness when the lighting system of a semi truck pulling the trailer is being used. Additionally, the system should include additional rearward lighting which may be selectively turned on for illuminating areas behind a trailer.